earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Tim Drake
History (Submitted by Oracle) Early Years: 1994 - 1998 Timothy Drake was born the son of Jackson Drake, a successful accountant, and his wife Janet Van Dorn-Drake, a very successful prosecutor for the Gotham District Attorney's Office. Due to his mother's involvement in the DA office, four-year-old Tim was in attendance with his parents at the campaign event for Harvey Dent where the Flying Graysons were murdered. That night would be one of Tim’s earliest memories which he would never forget and in fact, he would remember it in excruciatingly vivid detail thanks to his eidetic memory. It was later learned that Timothy was far ahead of other children in terms of mental development. Tim’s parents made full use of their resources to find ways for Tim to expand his horizons and foster his remarkable intelligence. Tim Drake: 1998 - 2003 When Tim was nine, he discovered that his father’s accounting firm had been working for the Bertinelli family- the most powerful crime family in Gotham at the time. Looking deeper, Tim discovered that his father had done business with Tony Zucco years before. Tim remembered vividly that Tony Zucco was responsible for the murders of the acrobats five years prior. Tim Drake: 2003 - 2007 Distraught, Tim snuck out of his house and made his way to the Gotham City Police Department. He had intended to inform a detective of his father’s dealings, but after he was turned away by an overworked desk sergeant, Tim had a different idea. He made his way to the rooftop and activated the Bat-Signal. Before the cops noticed their signal was lit, Batman, Robin, and Batgirl arrived to answer the call, Tim told them about his father’s involvement with the mob. This information allowed the Bat-Fam to rescue the life of Helena Bertinelli that very night. Helena's survival proved crucial in bringing the False Face Society down a few pegs. Unfortunately, Helena was the only Bertinelli that survived that night's attack from Roman Sionis' crew. After the loss of the Bertinelli family as clients, Jack Drake’s business crumbled. The bad publicity also made Janet Van Horn unlikely to win her election campaign as the District Attorney after being appointed to the position temporarily after Harvey Dent's scarring. The Drake family moved to more modest housing and Tim was put in public school. Tim didn't mind, though. In his heart, he knew he had done the right thing. Tim Drake: 2007 When Black Mask had heard it was Jack Drake’s fault for the interruption in his operations, he sent a hitman named Digger Harkness to kill the Drake family. Tim’s quick wits allowed him to survive the hitman's first assault, but in order to survive the pursuit of hitman who had killed his parents, Tim played the last card in his hand and showed up at Wayne Manor, telling the butler he needed to speak with Batman.Oracle Files: Tim Drake (1/4) Orphaned by organized crime, Tim Drake was placed in the care of Bruce Wayne after certain arrangements were made. Tim urged his new caretaker to allow him to train as the third Robin, but Bruce refused due to his still grieving the loss of Jason Todd. Upon discovering the range of Tim’s intellect and deductive genius, Alfred opposed his employer and began to train Tim in secret. In the midst of this training, Tim devised a plan with Sasha Bordeaux and Alfred to dress as paramedics and use a fake ambulance (from a previous undercover operation) in order to get through traffic to come to Batman's aid when he went to have his fateful encounter with Bane. Tim's plan was originally to show up as Robin and secretly get the hostages out while Bruce dealt with Bane, but when Bane threw the Batman off the roof just as Tim, Alfred, and Sasha arrived on the scene, their plans quickly changed. While Alfred and Sasha loaded Bruce's battered body into the ambulance, Tim donned a prototype Robin suit originally made for Jason and distracted Bane long enough for the support team to get Batman to safety. With Bruce out of commission, Tim decided to continue on in his self-appointed role as as the new Robin and with Sasha and Alfred assisting him around the clock. Patrolling the ruins of a lawless Gotham became too much for even Tim. Realizing this, Tim had the idea of tracking down Dick and Barbara Gordon to assist. Tim played a part in getting Babs and Dick out of Gotham and once they were safe at the Manor, Tim convinced Barbara to sweet-talk Dick into assuming the mantle of Batman, temporarily. Dick agreed to do so, but only if Tim was allowed to serve as his official Robin. Bruce begrudgingly accepted; Tim, of course, was much more ecstatic in his acceptance. Robin: 2007 - 2008 As the third Robin, Tim was crucial in restoring order to Gotham during the Cataclysm and while present during the initial confrontation with Dumas, Tim broke away to assist new Batgirl Cassandra Cain in rescuing the Joker from a death trap and thus was not present for Dumas' unmasking as Jason. Robin: 2008 - 2009 When Bruce returned to his cape and cowl, he found that this new dynamic duo was out of sync. Tim and Dick worked together marvelously, but Tim was too cerebral, like Bruce, causing Bruce and him to constantly bicker and quarrel over who had the better approach for any given situation. Feeling underappreciated, Tim began to refuse outings with Bruce, spending more and more time at Mount Justice with Cyborg's new team of Titans, along with Cassandra Cain. Before long, Tim grew very fond of the team dynamic he had with his teenaged comrades. I'm sure his relationship with Cassandra Sandsmark had a lot to do with it as well. Robin: 2009 - 2012 During this period, whenever Tim was in Gotham, he was usually working alone as he and Bruce still butted heads over the most trivial of things. Eventually, Tim became fascinated by a new vigilante he discovered named Spoiler. In secret, Tim began teaming up with the new vigilante, even training her using the same techniques he had learned from the Batman. Tim is not pleased to admit it, but during this time he was more or less two-timing Cassie and Steph, though he stands by that his relationship with Stephanie was mainly flirtatious and had only gotten physical once and the two had yet to reveal their identities to one another.Oracle Files: Tim Drake (2/4) Robin: 2012 - 2013 In the summer before his senior year, Tim spent nearly the full three months with the Titans in a "crunch time" investigation of the Light's plans with the Reach. Tim didn't realize that Stephanie wasn't around for much of this until he returned to Gotham for a Wayne Foundation event and had a chance encounter with Stephanie on the street. He found out she wasn't even going on patrols as Spoiler and when Tim confronted her about it, she just got hostile and stormed off. A month later, Cass had to break it to Tim that he sucked at reading social cues and informed him Stephanie was pregnant from a fling with an old boyfriend. Tim didn't handle that news well. He told Steph they were done as friends and he didn't see her again until the summer was nearly over. With the help of Cass and Alfred chastising him, Tim came round and apologized to Steph, but Steph made him earn forgiveness. She insisted he become her Lamaze coach. Not thrilled by it, Tim agreed and a few months later, Steph gave birth to a healthy girl and promptly gave her up for adoption. During his senior year of high school, Tim Drake began conducting a secret investigation into the League of Assassins. Upon graduating, Tim decided he would leave Gotham to join the League as part of an undercover operation. In preparation for this, that summer Tim severed ties with nearly everyone and only let Bruce and Barbara Gordon in on his plan. Red X: 2013 Using a staged falling out with Batman, a forced break up with Cassie, and standing Spoiler up for a night of patrols to instead feign a robbery at WayneTech, Tim had made it look as though he had switched sides. After spending two weeks in hiding as he modified the prototype suit he had stolen from Lucius Fox's workshop, Tim made his debut as the thief Red X. Tim then approached the League of Assassins for admittance, boldly confronting Ra's al Ghul himself as a demonstration of his ability. Ra's required some added proof of Tim's turncoat nature and asked Red X to assault Titans Tower and bring him a data core. Tim managed to covertly alert Barbara to this and she arranged for Tim to get a dummy core with just enough correct intel to seem convincing, but the computer part was not what Ra's al Ghul really wanted. He wanted to see Tim hurt his friends and he saw plenty of that as Ra's had made sure the Titans were expecting an intruder that night and Ra's al Ghul had Eyes of the Demon watching the Tower. Tim didn't hold back. He used his friends' weaknesses against them to make the fight look as brutal as possible while actually injuring his friends as little as he could. When it was over, Ra's was satisfied with Tim's test and told him they'd be in touch. Tim spent a few weeks in Markovia, Kasnia, and Vlatava honing his skills as a thief and potential assassin further. He more or less worked as a vigilante, taking down real criminal enterprises that were the sort of criminal he knew Ra's detested. He also made some criminal associates who helped him imprison some of the crime bosses Tim took down, keeping them out of the public eye and allowing it to appear as though Red X had killed the criminals and hid the bodies. Within a month of Tim's first approach of Ra's, Cheshire tracked Red X down in Zandia with an offer to join the Safinat Dakhma. For a few months, Tim worked within the League and even became a steward to the Demon’s Head himself, Ra’s al Ghul. Also during this time, Tim honed his skills with a bo staff through tutelage with Lady Shiva. According to Tim, the boy wonder had completely fooled the League into believing he had chosen to defect from Batman’s crusade and became privy to many of the League’s plans. Tim continued to fake the deaths of a number of targets he had been assigned to kill to prove his commitment to the Demon's Head. When the time arrived, Tim forwarded crucial intel to Barbara Gordon on the whereabouts of the League’s operatives allowing us to apprehend nearly all of the League’s operational commanders. When Damian al Ghul uncovered this and informed his grandfather, he had no idea that he had played right into Tim's plan and when Ra's al Ghul confronted Tim about it, he walked right into a trap thus allowing Tim to do what Bruce had never managed to do: Tim had captured Ra’s al Ghul. Red Robin: 2014 Returning to Gotham, Tim discovered that Batman and Batgirl had recruited Spoiler to wear the red, green, gold, and black of Robin. Though Stephanie offered the role back to him, Tim declined a return to that identity, saying he had grown fond of being ‘his own thing.' Bruce protested Tim using the Red X moniker as he had used it as an assassin. A compromise was reached with the moniker ‘Red Robin.' As Red Robin, Tim was given a much more high-tech armored outfit that incorporated some of the Red X features into the suit to make use of Tim's technical expertise. As his way of apologizing to his friends who were hurt by his apparent betrayal, Tim founded 'The Team' and convinced many of his old Titans and Young Justice buddies to join up. Once he had the crew assembled, he successfully convinced Bruce to endorse them as an operational covert unit for the Justice League, operating out of the old Secret Sanctuary which they had previously used in their days as Young Justice: Mt. Justice. Red Robin: 2014 - 2016 Tim learned that his best friend Conner and his ex-girlfriend Cassie had begun dating. Still feeling guilty over having left them in the dark about his undercover operations and his lack of honesty concerning his relationship with Spoiler, Tim forced himself to accept that things were better this way and wished them the best of luck in their relationship. In exchange for his honesty, Cassie only punched him once for having made out with another girl... of course, that one punch did dislocate Tim's shoulder. Sometime during the Reach invasion, Tim and Stephanie elevated their relationship from casual friends with benefits to full-on boyfriend and girlfriend. Oracle Files: Tim Drake (3/4) Batman 3.0: 2016 - Present Tim is Bruce’s third son. He is also the third Robin. The number three seems to be a recurring thing for Tim. Fitting, as he’s the third person to don the cowl of Batman (if you don’t include the likes of Clark Kent, Alfred Pennyworth, Barry Allen, J'onn J'onzz, or Oliver Queen; who all sported the bat-mask for very brief and specific purposes). Though his version of the Batsuit was designed with Dick in mind, Tim was the one forced to put it on with Bruce Wayne’s shattered arm and Dick Grayson being unavailable on account of having gone undercover in ARGUS. Even though Tim is more than happy to profess his wish that Jason could take his place, Bruce was firm in his choice of Tim. Tim underwent some growing pains as he adjusted to the required theatrics that goes with the persona of the Bat. As Batman, Tim is rather no-nonsense, favoring practicality over performance. Though he is much more stone-faced than Dick, Tim does still crack smiles on occasion; so he’s not the most taciturn Batman.Oracle Files: Tim Drake (4/4) Personality Throughout his life, Tim Drake has gone through a number of events that have altered his personality. Though Tim has always been a serious child, a number of events he had experienced has only intensified his already serious nature. A once balanced child was turned into a dark young man. In a strange way, becoming Robin actually helped Tim lighten up, though I suspect that his more jovial personality is a kind of self-defense mechanism or a psychological mask he wears to prevent others from seeing his vulnerable side. Tim cracks jokes in an effort to seem light-hearted. Sometimes they work, but humor doesn't come as easily to him as Dick. With his time spent in Young Justice, the Team, and the Titans, Tim has built up a good life for himself with good friends and people he trusts without question. Tim is now known as friendly and likable. With Stephanie at his side, he has been able to enjoy life. He cares about innocent people, and would never stand by and watch someone be hurt or killed. He has a strong moral compass. Threat Assessment Resources * Acrobatics: Tim is probably the least acrobatic of the Robins, but he is by no means clumsy. * Driving: Trained by Batman, Tim is skilled in driving and piloting a variety of vehicles. * Genius Intellect: Tim possesses a genius-level intellect. Tim is,without a doubt, the most gifted member of the Bat Family in terms of raw intellectual genius. Yes, I'm including myself and Bruce in there. Tim is smart... like Ted Kord level smart. While he is not as skilled with computers as I am, it's only a matter of time before he surpasses me. Even Bruce has remarked that Batman might not be the World's Greatest Detective anymore as he believes that Tim has surpassed him. ** Investigation: Tim's true talent is his genius instinct for forensics. Tim an inspired detective, having been able to deduce the identities of both Bruce and Dick when he was just a young boy. As I mentioned earlier, Batman himself said that Tim may be a better detective than him. Tim is often cited as the most analytic of Batman's proteges, as his detective skills are, at the very least, on par with Batman himself. ** Computers: Tim is well on his way to besting me as our go-to computer savant. ** Multilingualism: Tim speaks over twenty languages as a natural polyglot with a talent for linguistics and encryption. Of the languages I can recall him knowing are English, Spanish, French, German, Portuguese, Mandarin Chinese, Japanese, Russian, Korean, Arabic, Kryptonian, Ancient Greek, Themysciran, Latin, Atlantean, Martian, and Thanagarian. ** Photographic Memory: Tim possesses an eidetic memory. Combined with his high level of intelligence, this makes Tim a natural student and self-taught practitioner of many disciplines. He has an in-depth knowledge of the natural sciences, which he puts to use in the crime lab and proved himself to be an expert in the field of genetics when he helped his friend Conner discover his genetic relationship to Lex Luthor. Tim has also studied the behavioral sciences, specifically criminology, and is very well-read and literate. * Stealth: Next to Damian, Tim is probably the stealthiest of the Robins. For added effect to throw his targets off, Tim likes to taunt his targets by using his voice modulator to emit a echoing, taunting laughter as he ducks in and out of shadows. * Tactical Analysis: Even in stressful situations, Tim can analyze an issue and come up with an effective plan in a matter of seconds. * Throwing: Tim is an expert at throwing the modified batarang known as a wingding. * Strength: Tim is in prime physical condition for a young man his age and build. He trains constantly with Steph and continually seeks to hone his skills. * Red Robin Suit: A red and black Kevlar suit with black armored gloves and short boots. To conceal his identity, Tim wears a tech-heavy domino mask. For added utility, Tim wears an "X" style strap crossing over his chest, along with a black utility belt, where he stores extra gadgetry. Tim has a pack on his back that can extend or retract specialized red and black wings that can be held rigidly and used for flight or left loose to double as a cape. The material the wings are made of is light and flexible yet strong and sharp, making it able to slice through objects and provide protection from high caliber gunfire. The pack is also able to produce a short burst of propulsion to assist in long distance flight. * Tim's Batsuit: Improvements on the Batsuit include a lighter but stronger armor, leap-assist boot-thrusters, improved batarang compression to allow more room on the utility belt for a more robust forensic kit, holo-display gauntlets (much like the system in his Red Robin suit), and second shape gloves able to assume a clawed form to assist in combat or climbing. Many of these new systems were field-tested in the Batwing prototype suit, succeeding above and beyond our expectations. Tim, Luke, Harper, and myself (the resident tech-heads) couldn’t be happier to see this suit finally being used in the field. We are drooling with excitement imagining what kind of fun toys the suit will have ten years from now.Deluxe Oracle File: Tim Drake Weaknesses * Analysis Paralysis: Tim's over-analytic nature can be used against him if an enemy keeps Tim moving and doesn't give him a chance to regain his composure and time to develop a strategy or plan of attack. Trivia and Notes Trivia * Tim Drake is not religious, believing that if God existed he would not let so many bad things happen. He has mentioned that his mother was religious but his father was not at all. This makes Tim a confirmed atheist. * Tim's grandfather Charles Drake who was underage when he snuck off to join the military during World War II. He won the silver star for conspicuous valor at Iwo Jima. After that, Charles Drake married a girl named Linda and had a daughter named Laurel. Later in life, Charles Drake became a philanderer and left his family to marry another woman, this time having a son named Jackson. As a result of this, Tim's father, Jackson Drake was the younger half-brother of Laurel Drake, the mother of both Dinah and Sara Lance. Yes, that means Black Canary is Tim's cousin. That being said, the Drake family were not very close on account of all the drama and so Tim didn't even know he had a cousin until he did some research into his extended family. * When Tim was 16, Bruce had his IQ tested. Tim scored 142. * Tim and Cassie Sandsmark lost their virginity to one another. * Tim is planning to propose to Stephanie Brown. He asked for Babs' help in picking out the ring in October of 2016. * Tim's online username is Jester719. * Tim's favorite food is sushi. * Tim's best friends are Wally West and Conner Kent. The three friends and their respective girlfriends often go out on triple dates (in costume and in civilian attire). Tim is also very close to his adoptive sister Cassandra Cain. * After Barbara Gordon was diagnosed with cancer he started helping her with Oracle work. Notes * Tim is Roy's favorite Robin. * His mother shares the name with Janet van Dorn, an anti-Batman district attorney from Batman: The Animated Series. * Tim's paternal grandmother is Deborah Domaine, in comics she was the Silver Age Cheetah. * Tim's IQ is a reference to Batman & Robin Eternal #1. * His first Red Robin suit is inspired by his New 52 suit and the second one is inspired by the pre-''New 52''. Links and References * Appearances of Tim Drake * Character Gallery: Tim Drake * Network Files submitted by Tim Drake Category:Characters Category:The Team Members Category:Titans Alumni Category:Bat Family Category:Young Justice Members Category:Birds of Prey Members Category:League of Assassins Members Category:Batman, Inc. Members Category:Third Generation Titans Category:The Network Members Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Multilingualism Category:Outsiders Members Category:Investigation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Throwing Category:Green Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Americans Category:Gothamite Category:Submitted by Oracle Category:Students Category:Dating Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Driving Category:Atheists Category:Wayne Family Category:Drake Family Category:Computer Hacking Category:Gadgetry Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Acrobatics Category:Height 5' 7" Category:27th Reality Category:Secret Identity